The Twilight Sky
by Step129807
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta ku yang bermulai dari langit senja yang sewarna dengan rambut mu yang indah dan aku hanya bisa bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena membuatkan ku memilih tadik cinta yang indah. (TsukixFimaleHinata, Full of POV Tsukishima)


**The Twilight Sky**

Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi

By: Step129807

Warning: Ooc, Oc, Typo

Hari itu saat aku baru selesai dari latihan Voli aku melihatmu berdiri didepan pintu keluar sekolah. Warna langit kala itu sewarna rambut sepundak bergelombang mu. Kau berbalik menghadap ku yang berdiri dibelakang mu. Muka mu terkejut entah karena apa.

"Tsukishima," suara lembut itu membuat hatiku bergetar. "-San..."

Manis sekali, kalau kau mau memanggil ku tanpa embel-embel maka lakukan lah...

Jangan buat aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini...

"Mau kau menerima ini," ujar mu sambil menyerahkan bungkus kue coklat kering.

Tangan ku mengambil bungkusan itu dan sedikit tersenyum membuatnya mengeluarkan semburan merah di kedua pipinya...

Ah! Aku hampir tidak tahan.

"Ini untuk ucapan selamat karena sudah menang di tingkat nasional." bisik mu dengan wajah menunduk. Ku mohon jangan tundukkan wajah manis mu...

"Terima kasih, Hinata." ucapku dengan suara datar yang berhasil membuat wajah manis itu kembali terangkat dan kembali menatap ku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menang tahun depan nanti, aku akan membawa voli putri Karasuno berjaya juga!" teriak mu dengan berapi-api terbanding terbalik dengan dirimu yang malu-malu tadi.

Aku ingin tersenyum lembut tapi yang aku keluarkan malah senyum mengejek yang pasti akan membuatmu kesal.

"Kau belum benar dalam menjadi middle blocker..."

Aku sadar kata-kata ku akan membuat mu sedih, maka sebelum kau menampilkan wajah yang tidak ingin ku lihat itu mulut ku mengatakan. "Maka latihan bersama ku..." ujar ku yang membuat gadis manis itu menatap mu berbinar-binar dimata besarnya.

"Benarkah, Terima kasih!" teriak mu dan langsung memelukku dan berhasil membuat ku sekali lagi terkejut.

Saat dirimu mulai sadar dan ingin melepaskan pelukan mu aku menahan pinggang mu dan menarikmu kedalam pelukanku.

"Tsu-Tsukishima..." aku suka saat kau memanggil nama ku seperti itu.

Aku memejamkan mata ku dan menegelamkan hidung ku dipundak mu untuk merasakan degupan jantung mu yang seirama dengan milik ku dan wangi mu yang bagaikan musim semi padahal sekarang adalah penghujung musim gugur.

"Tapi latihan itu tidak gratis..." aku pun menatap wajah mu tanpa melepas pelukan dibadan mu.

"Kau harus jadi kekasih ku..."

"Eh?!" wajah memerah mu membuat ku ingin memakan mu.

"Lagi pula kau juga menyukai ku kan..." ujar ku sebelum menempelkan bibir ini diatas bibir indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari ketulusan telah tiba. Kau telah berhasil membawa Voli putri Karasuno masuk tingkat nasional dua kali karena latihan yang rutin kita lakukan dan aku juga anggota klub voli putra yang lainnya berhasil membawa Karasuno masuk tingkat nasional tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Tapi wajah mu sedikit sedih karena tidak lulus masuk ujian universitas dan dirimu memutuskan bekerja dicafe milik pelatih Ukai.

Dan aku memilih tidak kuliah dan malah mendaftar kepolisian, suatu profesi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan orang-orang sekitarku dan termasuk dirimu.

"Kupikir kau akan masuk kedokteran?" ujar mu.

"Bukankah menjadi polisi itu keren?" tanya ku sambil memainkan rambut mu yang sudah memanjang sampai sepinggang.

"Aku bisa menjaga mu dan orang lain..." lanjut ku yang membuat mu tersenyum. Kau memeluk lengan ku erat dan berusaha untuk mengecup pipiku tapi tidak berhasil karena perbedaan tinggi kita yang terlampau jauh.

Aku pun tersenyum dan menunduk untuk mengecup bibir manismu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa dua tahun sudah aku mengabdi di kepolisian dan kau masih berkerja di cafe pelatih Ukai.

Aku memegang erat kotak berudu berwarna merah ditangan kananku.

Aku membuka pintu cafe dan melihat gadis ku yang menyambut ku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hai... " sapa pelatih Ukai dan kubalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Yachi dan Yamaguchi yang duduk disatu meja dengan ku.

Aku melihatmu mengatarkan makanan pesanan Yachi dan Yamaguchi tapi aku mencegah tangan mu saat kau ingin kembali kedapur.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahan?" tanya ku pada mu yang membuat wajah mu dan orang disekitar ku bingung.

"Pernikahan adalah upacara pengikatan janji nikah yang dirayakan atau dilaksanakan oleh dua orang dengan maksud meresmikan ikatan perkawinan secara norma agama, norma hukum, dan norma sosial."

jawaban mu membuat ku tersenyum aku pun berdiri dan membawa mu ketengah-tengah ruangan cafe yang penuh dengan pengunjung.

Pelatih Ukai yang mengerti apa yang akan terjadi langsung memutar kan lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul Marry You.

Aku bersujud dihadapan mu dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang aku simpan dibalik kemeja ku dan memperlihatkan isinya kepadamu.

Yamaguchi, Yachi dan semua pengunjung berteriak heboh saat melihatnya lalu menjadi sunyi bahkan lagu yang diputar pelatih Ukai pun berhenti sementara.

"Hinata, maukah kau menikah dan menjadi istriku?" tanya ku kepada gadis yang menangis didepan ku ini tapi entah kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau ini adalah airmata karena dia sedang ada dipuncak kebahagiaan.

"Iya... Aku mau." dia pun menerima ku dan memberikan tangan nya untuk aku pasang kan cincin.

Aku pasangkan cincin berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu Zircon itu dijari manisnya. Aku berdiri dan langsung membawanya kedalam ciuman yang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh pengunjung cafe.

Aku pun membawanya ke hadapan Yachi and Yamaguchi lalu mengeluarkan selembar surat pendaftaran pernikahan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau menjadikan kami sebagai saksi pernikahan kalian?" tanya Yamaguchi.

"Eh? Langsung mendaftarkan nya kita saja belum merayakan pesta pernikahannya..." ujar mu yang terkejut.

Aku pun menggenggam tanganmu.

"Kita daftarkan dulu lalu habis itu kita rayakan di gereja dekat rumah ku." ujar ku yang membuat mu tersenyum manis.

"Jadi aku dan Yachi-san harus tanda tangan dimana?" ujar Yamaguchi yang mengintrusi aksi tatap-tatapan mu dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari perayaan pernikahan kami pun tiba. Aku menunggu dengan gugup, suara ketokan menghilangkan lamunan ku.

"Kau sialan!" teriak Sugawara yang mendobrak pintu putih itu.

"Kau menikahi Hinata di usia sangat muda sialan!" Suga-san menjepit leher ku diantara tangannya, tapi aku tau kalau dia hanya bercanda jadi aku pun membiarkannya.

"Suga, kau akan menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya." tegur Daichi-san yang merupakan mantan kapten Karasuno itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku pun menatap Azumene-san yang bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tenang saja Azumane-san, kacamatanya tidak apa-apa..." kali ini Kageyama yang berbicara dengan nada mengejek ku.

"Maa maa, Kageyama jangan memancing." aku harus berterima kasih kepada Yamaguchi nanti.

"Permisi, acaranya hampir dimulai."

Ujar seorang panitia pernikahan ku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu gadis yang akan selalu aku cintai sampai akhir hayat ku di altar dengan gugup.

Aku menatap Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak ku yang menatap ku dengan wajah bahagia, lalu tiba-tiba lagu Take My Hand dari Emily Hackett terdengar dan menggiring Hinata dan Ayahnya menuju Altar.

Aku tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya dirinya dibalut gaun putih dengan hiasan Tiara dikepalanya.

Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Aku ingin segera mengemgam tangan mungil itu dan mencupkan janjin suci.

"Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, apakah anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan wanita ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?" ujar Pastor kepada calon mertua ku.

"Ya,saya bersedia." Ayah Hinata pun memberikan tangan anak gadisnya kepada ku lalu kembali duduk disamping istrinya.

Pastor lalu mengambil tempat di depan mimbar, memberi isyarat kepada kami untuk datang kehadapannya,dan juga memberi isyarat kepada pendamping pria yaitu Yamaguchi dan pendamping wanita yaitu Yachi untuk mengambil tempat mereka di sisi yang lain, lalu upacara pernikahan dimulai.

"Saudara Tsukishima Kei, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

Tanpa ragu aku pun menjawab "Saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

Sekali lagi aku menjawab dengan tegas "Saya bersedia."

Lalu aku lihat sang Pastor menatap Hinata.

"Saudari Hinata Shouyou, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia..." ucapan Hinata membuat ku sedikit terharu.

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia..." sekali lagi suara manis itu membuat ku tersenyum sangat lebar. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan bahagia ini.

"Tsukishima Kei, Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?"

"Saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin."

"Di segala zaman dan diantara semua manusia, cincin telah menjadi sebuah symbol yang sangat berarti, lalu, pada waktu yang suci ini, sebuah symbol dari tindakan anda, kesetiaan yang tiada batas. Cincin ini berbentuk lingkaran, tidak memiliki awal dan tidak memiliki akhir; sehingga sampai masa tua anda, hingga kematian dan sampai selamanya anda harus mempertahankan janji yang tidak dapat digugat ini yang telah ditandai dan dimateraikan oleh sebuah cincin. Sebagai sebuah ingatan yang terus-menerus dari makna yang dalam ini, maka tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan anda dan ucapkanlah janjinya." ujar Pastor kepada ku.

Aku pun mengambil nafas sebelum mengucapkan. "Saya Tsukishima Kei , mengambil engkau, Hinata Shouyou, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seteruusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan bagi bersama denganmu, di dalam nama Bapa, dan Anak, dan Roh Kudus, memberkati sampai selama-lamanya. Amin." aku pun memasang cincin pernikahan kami ditangannya.

"Hinata Shouyou, apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?"

"Ya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin."

"Mensahkan dengan signifikasi yang sama sebagaimana dengan cincin yang telah anda terima, sebuah lingkaran emas yang berharga yang mengindikasikan dari kedalaman kasih anda dan kesetiaan yang sungguh-sungguh, tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan anda dan ucapkan janjinya."

Hinata menatap ku dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahagia.

"Saya, Hinata Shouyou , menerima engkau, Tsukishima Kei , sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seteruusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama masa kita hidup berdua. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu, di dalam nama Allah Tritunggal berkat dari Bapa, dan Anak, dan Roh Kudus, Amin."

Aku menampakkan gigi ku karena senyum terlalu lebar saat gadis yang aku cintai tengah memasang cincin dijari manis ku.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan Tsukishima Kei dan Hinata Shouyou telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dan silahkan kalian berdua berciuman." ujar Pastor yang membaut semua tamu undangan bersorak.

"Sialan, cepat cium dia!" terdengar suara Suga-san yang paling nyari diantara tamu yang lain.

Aku pun medekati Hinata lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ku dan menciumnya dalam.

Upacara pernikahan sudah selesai aku bersama Hin- tidak bersama Shouyou duduk di atas ranjang hotel mewah yang dipesankan khusus oleh Kakak ku.

"Kei..." ucap mu tiba-tiba yang membuat mu semakin gugup.

"Hmm, apa Sayang?" aku pun berusaha menempis perasaan gugup ini.

"Kalau misalkan aku hamil nanti..." ujarnya yang sekali lagi sukses membuat jantung ku semakin berdetak lebih kencang.

"Apakah kau mau menanggung semua rasa sakit ku?"

"Tentu saja." ucap ku mantap, aku pun memimbingnya untuk merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan memulai ritual malam pertama kami yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa Empat bulan sudah berlalu dan sekarang aku tengah muntah-muntah, rutinitas yang selalu aku alami dari dua bulan yang lalu.

"Apakah sudah mendingan?" tanya Shouyou kepada ku sambil memijat leherku.

"Bel- uweeeekkkk..." indah sekali bukan suara muntah ku dipagi hari.

Ini masih mending, awal bulan pertama aku sering pingsan tiba-tiba tanpa sebab. Ternyata aku terkena sindrom Couvade yaitu kondisi yang menyerang suami saat sang Istri tengah hamil muda tapi aku bersyukur mendapatkan sindrom ini karena Shouyou tidak pernah mengeluh mual, sakit punggung, berat badan bertambah, dan ngidam karena semua itu berpindah kepada ku.

Bulan per bulan sudah berlalu tidak terasa tinggal menunggu hari saja calon bayi kami akan lahir didunia ini.

Kata dokter sih tinggal tiga hari lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu calon anak ku.

"Anata, aku mohon jangan panik dulu yah. " ujar Shouyou dari dapur.

"Ada apa?" aku pun mendatangi nya.

"Air ketuban ku pecah, aku mau melahirkan." degan tenangnya Shouyou mengatakannya. Walaupun disuruh tenang oleh Shouyou aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.

Berkali-kali aku menatap ruang bersalin setelah lebih dari 50 kali jalan bolak balik.

"Tsukishima!" teriak seseorang. Aku pun melihat Suga-san, Daichi-san, Azumene-san, Tanaka-san, Noya-san, Yamaguchi, Kageyama dan Yachi pun datang. Banyak sekali yang datang perasaan aku tadi cuma bilang sama Yamaguchi dan Kageyama deh.

Setelah dua jam lebih menunggu seorang bidan keluar dan mencari suaminya Shouyou.

"Aku suaminya..." ujar ku.

"Selamat, Ibu dan bayi lahir dengan selamat. Anak anda laki-laki." ujar bidan itu.

Aku diikuti tamu yang terlalu banyak itu langsung masuk kedalam ruang bersalin.

Disana aku melihat wanita yang aku cintai tengah menyusui anak kami dengan wajah terharu bahagia. Aku tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagia ku.

"Tsukishima..." ujar Tanaka-san yang melihat ku menitikan air mata bahagia.

"Selamat telah menjadi Ayah dan Ibu..." ujar Yachi.

Aku menatap anak ku dan berniat mengelus kepalanya tapi tangan mungil menangkap jari ku dan mengemgamnya.

"Wah mirip sekali dengan kau Shouyou."

"Tidak, dilihat dari mana pun itu mirip Tsukishima."

Aku menghiraukan perkataan Kageyama dan Suga-san karena terlalu fokus kepada permata hidup ku yang baru.

"Mau menggendongnya Papa?" tanya Istriku.

Aku pun mengangguk dan dengan hati-hati mengendongnya.

"Hati-hati ya dia masih sangat kecil..." ujar Azumene-san yang lagi-lagi khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Hahaha liat Ryu kaku sekali dia menggendong anaknya."

"Benar sekali bang Noya!"

Anak ku pun membuka matanya dan menampilkan pupil mata berwarna keemasan.

"Wah warna matanya mirip seperti mu Tsuki."

"Iya, tapi bentuk wajah lebih mirip ke Shouyou."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau dia itu Copyan nya Tsukishima!"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar Kageyama dan Suga-san tengah beradu pendapat.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Daichi-san kepadaku.

"Akemi, Tsukishima Akemi." aku pun menatap Shouyou yang tersenyum lebar.

"Nama yang indah." ujarnya.

"Hm, karena waktu aku menyatakan cinta ku dulu kepada mu adalah saat hari senja dan warna langitnya mirip sekali dengan rambut mu dan Akemi adalah perwujudan cinta kita." ujar ku.

Aku pun mengecup dahi Akemi dan juga dahi Istriku.

Terimakasih Tuhan karena memberikan aku hidup yang sempurna ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author notes:**

 **Akemi itu artinya langit senja**

Wow! Aku nggak percaya nulis ini cuma dalam waktu delapan jam! Biasa untuk satu chapter aku butuh waktu satu minggu dan ini cuma delapan jam! Kau berkerja keras Otak ku! Semoga suka sama fic oneshot aku yah :*

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget to review**


End file.
